Brian and Stewie bdsm story
by SLIMMMS
Summary: Don't read unless 18 or older I don't own Family guy Stewie has just caught Brian mastrabating and now he has two days to prepare for the worst has bondage and sexual scenes


**Don't read unless 18 or older**

* * *

In Stewie's room

Stewie:So brian you ready?[He said excited]

Brian:Yeah lets just get this over with

Stewie:Okay put on the outfit

Brian was wearing a leather harness and stewie was wearing a hat with a german cross and leather overalls with boots

Brian:How did I get myself into this

Early that day

Stewie:Brian where are you what the deuce where is everybody?!

Stewie hears Brian voice coming from Lois and Peter's room

Brian:Ugh Lois you turn me on

Stewie looks inside the room and sees Brian mastrabating with Lois's panties

Brian:Yes yes yes oh god yes!

Brian cums

Stewie:So what do we have here

Brian:Stewie oh my god how much did you see!

Stewie:I saw enough to make you do anything I want for my silence

Brian:Ok Stewie what do you want?!

Stewie:In two days when everybody is asleep I want you to come into my room

Brian:And do what?

Stewie:Oh we are going to have some fun in two days!

Brian:But why two days?

Stewie:So you and I can prepare be ready and don't tell anyone or your secret will get out bye

Brian:Oh god what have I done[He said crying]

Stewie's room

Stewie:Okay Rupert in two days we got to get everything done so let's go over the list

1Make the room soundproof

2 make outfits

3 the toys

4 bigger package

Stewie:Okay so the first three are easy but I gonna need to build a machine to make this bad boy even bigger well lets get to work

Down stairs

Brian:Oh god what does he mean by prepare yourselves is he going to rape me wait he doesn't have big dick but he can build a machine to make it bigger I need to call somebody

Jasper:Hey Brian what's up

Brian:Do you know how to do anal sex?

Jasper:Well yeah but why oh my god are you going to do anal sex?

Brian:Well sorta do you know how to take it?

Jasper:Yeah okay here's what you got to do uses lube because if you don't it will hurt like hell but if don't have lube do a blowjob and take it slow

Brian:Thanks Jasper by the way can I borrow your dildo?

Jasper:Well sure cousin

Brians:Thanks Jasper

 **end of day**

 **Two days before the night**

Lois:Brian you got a package from Jasper!

Brian:Thanks Lois

Brian runs into the bathroom

Peter:Well got his panties in a bunch!

Lois:Well Brian has been acting weird since yesterday

Chris:You don't think he's being blackmailed?

Everyone:Nah!

Stewie's room

Stewie:Well Rupert we have succesfully made my room soundproof and make the costume and the toys now I how do I make this even bigger than it already and we still need to test on someone and I know just the women to do that[He said with a smug look in his face]

Bathroom

Brian:Okay so basically if I don't have any lube I do a blowjob okay I seen enough blowjobs to know how do it uh uh uh

Brian swallows it and he starts going up and down and he even started to lick to the head and he started sucking it again and again until he stops

Brian:Oh god I can't belive I'am going to have to do this in two days

Stewie's room

Stewie:Okay Rupert I study everything there is to know about penis growth and this how lead to make this a drug that will give me a super dick but I need to make sure this is okay lets test it on the fatman

Later that night in Peter and Lois room Stewie had put the pill in Peter's water and he was hiding in the vents

Lois:So Peter you ready for a fun night

Peter:You better belive it Lois just let me drink my water

Peter has just swallowed the pill and there was a huge bulge in his underwear

Lois:Oh Peter looks like your little friend isn't so little anymore

Lois takes off his underwear and it reveals a 16 inch long dick

Lois:Wow now let's get it on Peter!

Lois starts sucking his dick rapidly as she hears Peter moans it makes her wet

Peter:Lois you are the best at sucking my cock

Lois kept sucking until she felt it get bigger and Peter puts his hands on her hand push down

Peter:I'am cumming

Lois mouth was filled with cum you could even see a little bit dripping from out of her nose

Lois:Peter look what you did now we won't have any sex since you camed

Peter:What are you talking about i'am still rock hard look

Lois:So you are now nail me Peter right in my vagina!

Peter:You better belive it Lois!

Stewie then leaves the vent and comes back to his room

Stewie:Rupert I it work it actually work I can't wait to make Brain mine[He said with an evil look in his face]

 **End of day**

 **One day until the night**

Peter:Look at this Lois it's a package

Lois:Yes Peter and it says it's for Stewie

Stewie:I'll take that

Peter:What do you think he can be doing with that?

Lois:Who cares how about we go another round!

Peter:Sorry Lois but I go to work bye

At the calm

Quagmire:So your telling me that your penis got bigger when you had sex with Lois?

Peter:You better belive it was the best night of my life we went did 4 times in a row!

Joe:Wow four times

Cleveland:Do you know what you did this?

Peter:I don't know but my friend is soft down here

Quagmire:Well you did do 4 times in a row no wonder it so limp

Peter:That is true

In bathroom

Brian:Well lets try some anal

he said as he put the huge dildo into causeing a erection he began to moan he took it slow at first and then he started moving even faster

Brian:Oh god oh god yes!

His dick gets bigger

Brian:Cumming oh god did I get use to anal sex!

 **End of day tonights the night**

Stewie's room

Stewie:So brian you ready?[He said excited]

Brian:Yeah lets just get this over with

Stewie:Okay put on the outfit

Brian was wearing a leather harness and stewie was wearing a hat with a german cross and leather overalls with boots

Brian:How did I get myself into this

Stewie:Don't mastrabating with my mom's underwear next time

Brian:Okay so what do we do

Stewie pulls out a rope and ties Brian arms

Stewie:Now lay on the floor

Stewie ties the rope to his crib

Stewie:Now lets put this on

Stewie pulls out a gag ball

Brian:Where did you get that?!

Stewie:That's for me to know and for you to wear

Stewie puts the gag on his mouth and takes out a paddle

Stewie:Now I'am going to spank you with this

Stewie gets on top of Brian and starts spanking his white ass

Stewie:You like that!

Brian:Mph

Stewie:Why did you mastrabate with my mom's underwear!

Brian:Mph

Stewie:You what your a slut you even fucked a god damn dildo and like it!

Brian:Mph[Brian starts crying]

Stewie takes his dick pill and zips down his pants

Stewie:Now lets see how you like a raw dick in your ass!

Brian looks back to see a 16 inch dick and he tries to run away but he can't avoid the toddler

Stewie:Come on lets go if you like big dildos then you'll like this!

Brian:Gahh![Cries even more]

Stewie rapidly shoves his dick in Brian's ass which was large due to playing with the dildo and he starts leaking precum and Stewie pulls Brian ears

Stewie:You like this!

Brian:Mph!

Stewie:You like this!

Brian:Mph!

Stewie takes out gag ball

Stewie:I'll ask one more time do you like this!

Brian:Yes I like it![He said crying]

Stewie:Oh I think I'am cumming

Brian:Wait don't do it in me

Stewie:I'am cumming!

Brian:Ugh

Brian's belly was being filled up with Stewie's hot cum

Stewie:Well it looks like you earned my silence now go clean yourself up you whore!

 **End of story**


End file.
